


Riverblood

by CometVaille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Character, Dark Draco Malfoy, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Hermione Granger, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hate to Love, Humor, Imprisonment, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometVaille/pseuds/CometVaille
Summary: Anything could go wrong in the middle of a war. In the brink of the Golden Trio's cessation, Hermione Granger protected their secret. That is how she found herself saved and held captive by the family who wanted her kind eradicated from their world.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. Wrong Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever Dramione story! A Dark!Dramione fanfic set in TDH when Harry, Hermione, and Ron were captured and brought to Malfoy Manor. A story of battling not only the Dark Lord but also the centuries of taught hatred, prejudices, and discrimination. A battle of right and wrongs, doubt, and forgiveness.
> 
> "You don't get it, do you? Nothing you say could change the fact that you're in my house, and I could kill you any moment. You have no friends to save your pathetic arse because they left you here to die." He spat at her before pushing her against the cold floor. In that moment, Hermione had wished for death to come and take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! and Welcome to my first ever Dramione fanfiction! I never wrote my own story before, but because of my undying love to Harry Potter, and Dramione ship, it resulted to this! First and foremost, I wanted to say sorry if you're going to encounter a lot of grammatical errors because English is not my first language. However, I will try my very best to give you a good quality story. This is going to be a long journey for me, and I hope you will be able to stay with me until the very end. 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Graphic depiction of violence, mentions of torture and death.

[EDITED AND REVISED: 02/16/21]

I do not own Harry Potter.

\--

Draco stood beside his father, his body stiff and cold noting the tension around the drawing-room. He took in his surroundings and assumed, given their dress and appearance that snatchers had been welcomed in. His eyes quickly scanned the room again and he felt his breath hitch as he noticed three civilians being held. Lucius moved closer to him, while keeping his scrutinizing gaze on the man in front of them.

"Well, Draco?" asked Lucius. Draco could feel the excitement and desperation in his voice. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

Draco swallowed, as if there were a lump in his throat, his fingers trembling at the sight of the monster in front of him — Greyback. He tried his best to mask his fear, silently building the familiar walls to shield any unnecessary thoughts, ensuring his face remained composed and void of emotion. He stared at the man in front of him, taking in his entire appearance. The man's face was distorted, clearly. His right eye puffy, black hair reaching his shoulder and there was a dark shadow around his jaw. If he had not known better, if he wasn't sure who he was looking for, Draco was not entirely sure he would recognize the man. Draco could feel all eyes directed towards him, awaiting his confirmation. But, the man's all too familiar eyes that made him answer with an unsure tone.

"I can't – I can't be sure," Draco said.

The man bit his lip, relief etched in his face. Thankfully, the people around them were too focused on Draco for them to notice it.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" He could feel his father's cold hand on the nape of his neck. He had never heard Lucius sound so desperate before.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv –" Lucius' sentence was cut short by Greyback, reminding his father not to forget who found and brought the three of them to the Manor. He felt his father's hand release his neck as he slowly marched his way towards the man, scrutinizing his face closely, seemingly searching for obvious identifiers that this was who they had been looking for.

"There's something there," Lucius whispered, pointing at the man's forehead. "It could be the scar, stretched tight. Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?"

"I don't know," he said and walked towards the fireplace where his mother stood watching.

"We had better be certain, Lucius," he heard his mother call to her husband in a cold, clear voice. "Completely sure that it is Potter before we summon the Dark Lord. They say this is his" – she was looking closely at the blackthorn wand she was holding – "but it does not resemble Ollivander's description. If we are mistaken and we call the Dark Lord here for nothing..." She seemed to drift off in thought. "Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

Draco saw the hesitation in his father's face, silently considering his wife's words, when Greyback growled, "What about the Mudblood, then?"

Draco paled. The snatchers brought another familiar face to them and this time, he was certain that he knew her. Her hair was still bushy but the color had a slight crimson tint, just like the stains in her clothes. Blood, Draco assumed. They stared at each other for a moment, her lips trembling with the fear evident on her face. It was the complete opposite of her over-confident demeanour that he always hated back in Hogwarts.

"Wait," he heard his mother say. "Yes – yes, she was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

He contemplated for a moment.

"I . . . maybe . . . yeah…"

Draco was sure that was the best answer he could give.

"And then! that's the Weasley boy!" shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face another man that Draco knew well. "It's them, Potter's friends – Draco, look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name – ?"

"Yeah, " he answered again, his back to the prisoners. "It could be."

He didn't know why he was reluctant to identify them, and worse, lied for them in front of his parents. If they knew that he had lied even though he completely recognized them, Merlin's beard, he would be damned. Thanks to his occlumency skills, he managed to shut down some of his thoughts, hide them and lock them in place, or else, he will be the one who would die tonight, rather of the three whom he loathed throughout his life.

The drawing-room door opened behind Harry, revealing his aunt who Draco feared as well. Draco could feel his heartbeat racing through his ribcage, anxious about what could happen next.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" Bella screeched.

Bellatrix Lestrange walked slowly around the prisoners and stopped on Harry's right, staring at Hermione through her heavily lidded eyes. Draco was scared for them. Bellatrix was second in command to the Dark Lord, a Death Eater. She was just as powerful as the Dark Lord, albeit slightly insane, which only made her even more frightening and unpredictable. His aunt was known for despising muggles and muggle-borns, even blood traitors.

Draco could hear his father and Bellatrix's exchange about summoning the Dark Lord, confident that they had Granger, Weasley, and Potter, but his eyes were fixed on Granger's, staring at her as she trembled within the snatcher's grasp.

"I shall summon him, Bella. Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore, upon my authority –"

"Your authority!" Bellatrix sneered, attempting to wrench her hand from his grasp.

"You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!"

"This is nothing to do with you, Bella-"

They continued quarreling but Draco didn't pay attention, their voices muffled in his ears. The words gold, and filthy scavenger were the only ones he recognized until Bellatrix shrieked, telling the snatchers to stop. She strode towards the snatchers, pointing at the sword in their bag, asking where they got it. It is only a matter of seconds before Draco hears stunning spells and hexes being thrown at the snatchers by Bellatrix herself. He was stiff in shock seeing the snatchers lying on the floor, and Greyback kneeling in front of Bellatrix.

"Answer me, you filthy scum, where did you get the sword?!" Bellatrix asked, her wand pointed to Greyback.

"It was in their tent!" He answered, "Release me, woman, I say!" Bellatrix huffed and waved her wand, releasing Greyback.

"We must not harm Harry Potter, he belongs to the Dark Lord, therefore we cannot summon him as well, this is graver than we expected. He must not... he must not know." Bellatrix muttered, mostly to herself, her eyes still on the three prisoners.

"The prisoners must be placed in the cellar while I think what to do!" she screeched at everyone.

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my –" Lucius was cut off mid-sentence when Bellatrix spoke again.

"Do it! You have no idea of the danger we're in!" shrieked Bellatrix. She looked frightening, mad; a thin stream of fire issued from her wand and burned a hole in the carpet. Draco's mother hesitated for a moment, then addressed the werewolf.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

"Wait," said Bellatrix sharply. Draco could see the hint of wickedness in his aunt's eyes. "All except…. except for the Mudblood."

Draco's heart hammered in his chest, too loud for him to hear Weasley's screams asking his aunt to exchange his place for Granger's. He saw how his aunt dragged Granger's worn body, struggling and pleading as she was pinned on the cold floor, Bellatrix hovering on top of her.

"I'm going to ask you, mudblood, and do not try to lie to me, where did you get the sword?!"

"We f-found it, I swear— "

"You're lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth!" Bellatrix's voice was deafening, and he could feel his own body trembling from what he was currently witnessing.

"W-we f-found it— please"

"CRUCIO!"

Draco's eyes widened seeing Granger's body writhing as she cried out in pain, her voice becoming cracked and hoarse. Bellatrix gleamed, no end in sight of releasing her and ending the torture.

Draco stared, completely numb. As the walls he built earlier started to crumble away, he could feel raw emotion while his mind tried to absorb the scene happening in front of him. A year ago, he may have laughed at this. Merlin, he was sure the scene in front of him would make him happy because this is exactly what he wanted, wasn't it? To see this particular girl suffer for beating him in everything, for being an annoying know-it-all swot that he couldn't stand, for simply breathing the same air as him because he always thought that she didn't deserve it. After all, she was just a filthy Mudblood who was better off dead. He hated her, Weasley, and Potter. He loathed them for being the center of everything, for simply existing. Ever since he was a child, he was taught that he was better than them, better than everyone. That he always deserved the best and needed to be treated as superior to the rest. He was a Malfoy, he was above all of them.

But seeing this, he didn't feel certain anymore, he didn't feel any kind of satisfaction. He should be happy, right? Because the mudblood finally got what she deserved. But why did it feel wrong?

Because he had felt the same.

He felt the same pain of being tortured in front of the Death Eaters when he failed to kill Dumbledore. He felt his body being torn apart as if all his muscles and bones were being cut at a slow, torturous pace like there are hundreds of daggers being stabbed in every part of his body. It hurt like hell. He thought he was going to die, and seeing it happening again to someone he had shared six years of school with felt like he was experiencing it all over again.

If he's superior to anyone, why did they do the same thing to him? He's a pureblood, a Malfoy but he experienced the same thing for his failure. He shouldn't have received equal treatment or punishment because they are not equals. He is not her equal.

Draco came out of his reverie when Bellatrix shouted another crucio at Granger, making her squirm again. He could see blood oozing on the corners of her mouth and nose. She had wounds on her face and forearms, making her look like a ragged doll.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Bellatrix's voice was becoming darker and darker. He could see Bellatrix's eyes filled with rage but he also noticed slight… fear?

"W-we didn't t-take a-anything, t-that's a fake, please b-believe me. It was fake, we didn't take anything. P-please." Granger's voice was weak, but the fear and pleading were still there.

"Liar."

What Bellatrix did next was straight out of a nightmare. Draco saw his aunt withdrawing a small knife, like a dagger. Based on its appearance, he was positive that the knife contained venom, or a curse, as the knife's sharp tip was glowing with a green light.

He watched in utter horror as his aunt pinned Granger's left forearm with her arms as she started to carve into her skin with the knife. Granger's screams were the most harrowing thing Draco had ever heard in his entire life and would surely haunt him in the nights to come. He saw crimson blood dripping from her forearm. Crimson, just like his. Just like his father and mother. Her screams dissipated and she was no longer writhing on the floor. Bellatrix released Granger's body revealing a word etched on her forearm.

m u d b l o o d

Draco saw the satisfied smirk tugging at the corners of Bellatrix's lips as he stared at Granger's body. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

Fuck. Is she dead?

In the blink of his eye, Potter and Weasley emerged from the dungeons. Time seemed to slow in confusion as spells and hexes were thrown around the room. He saw his parents and aunt dueling Potter, Weasley, along with a woman and Lupin. Professor Lupin who had taught those ridiculous classes at Hogwarts.

Granger was still lying on the stone floor while Draco just stood, staring at her figure. She was pale, as if all the color from her body disappeared. Her hair was drenched with blood and her clothing was tattered. He was certain she was dead. Fuck. Was he supposed to join the fight or find safety?

Before he could even move, he saw his mother walk towards Granger's body, kneeling beside her.

"Draco! Come here! Quick!"

Draco quickly approached his mother at her command as if she had used Imperio on him. Narcissa checked Granger's neck for a pulse. The act bewildered Draco.

"She's alive. Take Miss Granger in your room, Draco, make sure you tend to her wounds. You have all the necessary potions in your room, correct?"

Draco, who felt as if he was no longer in charge of his own motions, absentmindedly nodded his head.

"Good, call Pippy if you need some assistance. I'll cover for you both. Use a disillusionment charm so that no one notices you. Now go." His mother demanded in one breath.

"But Mother -"

"Not now Draco, I'll explain it to you later. Priorities."

Draco whose confusion seemed to triple, only nodded, as he scooped Granger's limp body into his arms without another word. He stared at her face for a moment and was sure his mother was mistaken when she found a pulse.

"Go Draco!" He heard his mother yell as she blocked another spell sent by Lupin. He stood on wobbly feet as he quickly scanned the room. He made quick eye contact with Weasley, his eyes widening at Draco as he aimed his wand in their direction.

"HERMIONE!"

Weasley's voice was loud, but not loud enough to drown out the sounds of spells and hexes in the room. Weasley sent another spell that was effortlessly blocked by Narcissa.

"Draco!" He heard his mother call. He quickly cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Walking toward the entrance of the drawing room, he silently cast a protego and tried his best to stay out of the line of fire. He was near the door when he heard Weasley shouting at Potter. Potter's appearance was, confirming that it was indeed The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Malfoy has Hermione, Harry! I saw them! We can't leave her here!"

"I know Ron, but we need to get out, Bellatrix will summon You-Know-Who any moment now and we're all gonna be dead!"

"WE CAN'T LEAVE HERMIONE! NOT WITH THOSE BLOODY DEATH EATERS! FUCK NO!"

"Come on Ron, Dobby's here! I can't leave you too!"

"No! I won't leave without Hermione!"

"We'll get her back, Ron, I promise. Just not now. Please."

That was the last thing he heard before he saw their chandelier coming out from the ceiling. He saw his aunt throwing a knife as Potter and Weasley apparated with everyone, including Dobby, the only house-elf he played with when he was a child.

He exited the room with Granger in his arms. He still hadn't realized what he just did, and what just happened; he was too astounded to keep his thinking straight. Rushing to the bedroom, he was overcome with a feeling of dread and impending doom. His mother was trying to hide Granger. Trying to hide a Mudblood in their home, a frequent place the Dark Lord resided.

Head-fuck.


	2. Don't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Wow... I really worked hard for this Chapter. 
> 
> Big thanks and shout out to my beta, @Astrangefan! She really helped me a lot.
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you could leave kudos and reviews for me. They keep me going!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well despite of our world's situation right now. 
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Graphic depiction of violence. Death. Mentions of torture. 
> 
> Enjoy Reading.~

Chapter 2

[EDITED AND REVISED 2/19/21]

\--

I do not own Harry Potter.

\--

He didn’t know how he ended with Granger in his bed; hell he doesn't even know why out of all places, he decided to lay her on his mattress. Draco looked in her direction, her face still pale, hair and clothes drenched with blood. He was not even sure if she was breathing. He had no idea why her mother insisted she was still alive, while he was certain that she looked dead. Now that he noticed, the green satin covers of his four-poster bed were also stained with her blood.

Fuck.

Never in his entire life Draco would have thought that he'd let someone — let alone a Mudblood, inside his bedroom. Surely his twelve-year-old self would have vomited in disgust. He settled himself on a chair next to his table and groaned as he covered his face with his hands. What he saw next made his body quiver in fear. His hands were covered in blood, not his blood — the Mudblood's! When he realized it was not his own, he rushed to the loo and gripped the sink tightly as he vomited all he had eaten that morning. After emptying his stomach, he started to wash his hands, scrubbing them hard to make sure that the remnants were gone. He used all the soap in there, hoping that the blood wouldn’t get under his skin, afraid that it will mix with his precious pure blood. Once done, he removed his expensive elf-tailored black suit, as well as his black trousers and sleeves, thinking that they were also contaminated. He spent a good thirty minutes scrubbing his whole body clean.

He stepped out of his bathroom, dressed in another impeccably expensive black robe. When he saw Granger's body still laying on his bed like a corpse, the thought struck him like a bolt of lightning.

He lied. He fucking lied! Not only to his parents but to Bellatrix as well, Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater! Now he was certain that his aunt knew he lied by not only not confirming their identities but making sure Weasley and Potter escaped. He groaned in frustration as it finally sunk in. Why had he done that?! He did not only denied the truth, but he also risked his parents' lives by delaying them, causing Weasley and Potter to get help, and starting to fight with them. What if they had died? Fuck! All because of his fucking stupidity!

Draco stared at Granger again, gritting his teeth as his mind screamed regret. That fucking Mudblood! He should've just let them die. He should've just confirmed that it was indeed Harry fucking Potter, and Weasley. If he did, they could've been forgiven by the Dark Lord for their mistakes as his father said. He could've saved his mother from the taunts and insults of other Death Eaters who saw and treated her like a fucking house elf forced to follow all of their orders like his mother worth nothing like they didn't belong with them anymore. If he did, he could've saved his family's name, and risen in the ranks of the Dark Lord's inner circle. Draco could've been proven loyal to serve the Dark Lord and kept his mother safe.

Now that the opportunity was gone, he thought of the possible consequences that his family would face once the Dark Lord knew they let Potter escape from the Manor. Surely by now, his aunt had already reported what had happened to her Master.

His mind drifted back to last year when he walked inside the Manor with Snape, Bellatrix, Greyback, Dolohov, and Rowle. His whole body was trembling miserably, he could feel the hammering of his heart inside of his chest. Once they were inside, Draco saw the Dark Lord at the centre of the hall, his face smiling as he patted the head of the large snake beside him —Nagini. The sight alone made Draco's insides churned. He let his eyes wander across the room. Behind the Dark Lord he saw his parents, as well as the Death Eaters, some familiar, some he didn't even bother knowing. He managed to make eye contact with his mother, worry and fear evident on her once elegant and well-composed face. Beside his mother stood Lucius, looking more dreadful than the last time he had seen him. His eyes were surrounded with heavy bags, his face even paler, and his cheeks hollowed like he was starved. His blond hair that was once smooth and silky now looked dry and frizzy. All in all, they looked miserable, just like him.

"Ah Draco, at last," the Dark Lord broke the silence. His voice alone was enough to make his knees go weak. "I assume you have great news to share?"

The Dark Lord stared directly into his eyes, and Draco took all the courage left in him and bravely held his gaze. He felt an immediate intrusion on his mind; he was sure the Dark Lord was searching for something, and he let him. He saw himself letting Bellatrix and the Death Eaters inside the castle, he saw how he made his way towards the Astronomy Tower, he saw himself aiming his wand to their Headmaster, disarming him and telling him that he must kill him. He saw himself crying, as Dumbledore offered him his help, he saw his Bellatrix told him to do it and being called a coward just like his father. And finally, he saw Snape emerging from the stairs, staring blankly at Dumbledore. When he heard the Headmaster muttered a silent "Severus, please." He saw his godfather cast the killing curse that ended the life of one of the most powerful wizards of all time.

Draco stumbled on his feet as he felt his mind go fuzzy, indicating that the Dark Lord had left his thoughts. He regained his composure and Draco saw the corner of the Dark Lord's lips tug into a creepy smirk as he continued petting his snake.

"Well," the Dark Lord paused, "Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Draco swore his breath left his body for a moment, his mind hazy, his heart pounding as he anticipated what would happen next.

"Dumbledore's dead, My Lord." Dolohov proudly declared and the Death Eaters cheered in glee. .

"What a delightful surprise!" the Dark Lord exclaimed. "That only means that our Draco succeeded on his mission."

He could feel the threat in the Dark Lord's voice. Draco knew that the Dark Lord knew he had not succeeded in killing Dumbledore, that he was not the one who cast the killing curse. It was Snape, and the Dark Lord knows it.

"It was not my nephew, My Lord," Bellatrix's voice was menacing as she walked passed Draco. "It was Severus who killed Dumbledore, not Draco."

Laughter resonated in the air, and he heard the Death Eaters murmurs at the back; "just like his father," "coward, he doesn't deserve to be a Death Eater," "he doesn't have the stomach," "why was he even sorted in Slytherin?" and much more. The only thing he cared about now was his punishment. Draco was not going to leave this room unscathed.

"Ah Draco, what a shame." The Dark Lord finally said, silencing the room once again. "You disappointed me, as I had certain expectations of you and this mission. Clearly, you did not meet those."

He heard laughter once more, but he ignored it. His mind focused on what was coming next, and it made his whole body tremble. The Death Eaters noticed his shaking and they laughed even louder.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord said, and he saw his father made his way to the Dark Lord, his movement slow and calculated.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"What do you think happens to those who fail on their tasks?" the Dark Lord asked, gently caressing his wand. "T-they should be punished, My Lord." Draco balled his fists in his sides as he saw the Dark Lord's lips curled at Lucius' reply.

"And do you reckon that your little Draco deserves it?" the Dark Lord's voice was deep, threatening, and challenging. Draco dugs his fingers into his palm, hard enough to draw blood.

"Yes, My Lord. Anyone who failed deserves to be punished by your own hands, no matter who or what they are." Lucius’ answers made Draco lose all his ability to think. "My son deserves it for his failure, My Lord."

"Very well."

Draco did not have time to prepare himself as the Dark Lord cast an unforgiving "Crucio" on him. He pled, begged, and cried, but that didn’t stop them — Him, for making him suffer. They stood there, laughing and watching him while he writhed in pain. He was tortured and he didn’t know for how long. When he woke up with his mother at his side holding his hand, she told him he had been unconscious for almost three weeks. She told him how worried she was because he was tortured for almost an hour, and she was aware of the effects of the Cruciatus curse. That was the only time Draco had ever seen his mother cry in front of someone. Narcissa had not even cried when his father was sent to Azkaban. He told her not to worry anymore, that he was fine, and that it was not going to happen ever again.

But thinking of his recent actions now, letting such an opportunity slipped out of his grasp because he failed to confirm his rivals identity.

Failure.

That word irked him. Ever since he entered Hogwarts and started schooling, he was constantly reminded how much of a failure he was by his father. He failed to be the best on all of his subjects because a Mudblood know-it-all bested him. He failed to be a successful seeker because the scar-fucking-head always caught the snitch before he did. He failed to kill Dumbledore, and he failed to protect his mother. He failed to be the pureblood leader everyone expected him to be, and upon hearing his father announced how he failed in front of all the witches and wizards in high standing, the pain he felt was immeasurable.

His thoughts caused him to be more furious at the girl lying on his bed. He wondered if someone had cast an Imperius Curse on him, forcing him to lie. He gritted his teeth as he contemplated what to do next. He nervously paced his room, thinking of various ways he could come up with to rationalize his actions so that he could protect his mother from the impeding consequences of what transpired in the Manor. He wouldn't let his mother be punish because of his mistake. He would explain, and try to reason that he was under the Imperius; that they secretly cast it on him to make him lie. Surely his father and mother would back him up, right?

Yes, he could do that.

Nodding to himself, He got dressed. Once done, he stood still for a moment,as he silently built his walls, blocking and shutting away all of his thoughts from earlier and carefully placing them at the back of his mind. He felt his face relaxed, now expressionless and cold, just like his palms.

He quickly left his room, leaving Granger's possibly dead body on his bed. He could just ask Pippy to clean his bedroom thoroughly later. He descended on the stairs, readying his mind for his explanations, but stopped midway as he heard his mother, father, and Bellatrix's voice conversing quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Bellatrix hadn't left yet? Draco expected he would be greeted by the Dark Lord anytime now.

"We cannot let the Dark Lord know about this, Cissy! Or else you will all surely die, especially that incompetent son of yours!" Bellatrix hissed at his mother.

"Do not talk about my son like that, Bella!" His mother yelled, her voice angry and cold.

"I knew it was them! I was certain! If you had only let me summon the Dark Lord-- " Lucius was cut off mid-sentence when Bellatrix spoke again.

"This is not the time to win the Dark Lord's approval, Lucius! This is more than that!" Bellatrix was frantically pacing back and forth, her expression looked momentarily disconcerted. "They have the sword! That means they broke into my vault!"

"Does it matter, Bella? It's not like they took anything. You checked their belongings earlier." There was a hint of confusion in Narcissa's tone.

"It's not about that, Cissy! I cannot tell you! But we must find the Potter boy and his friends again before the Dark Lord discovered what happened. If not, you're all gonna be dead!"

"How are we going to do that? They all escaped, Bella. And the filthy snatchers are still in my hall!" Draco could feel his mother's repugnance through her gritted teeth.

"What about the Mudblood? I left her on the floor, Cissy. She couldn't stand, or even leave. I never saw the Potter boy or any of them get her." Draco saw his mother's facial expression changed instantly from one of disgust to a cold, expressionless one. He knew that look too well; she was using her walls.

"I killed the Mudblood, Bella." Draco's eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what his mother just said! Like him, his father and aunt were also taken aback by her confession.

"Why did you do that?!" Bellatrix sneered at her sister.

"Why not? She's just a Mudblood, Bella. Besides, you nearly killed her with your curse." Narcissa said in a flat tone. Her voice void of any hesitation.

"But you’ve never killed anyone before, Cissa," said Lucius.

"The Granger girl was everything I despised. A liar, a thief, as you said," she pointed at Bellatrix. "Not to mention that she's a Mudblood. I didn’t see any reason to spare her life, and Salazar, she defiled the Manor's floor with her filthy blood! I just cannot accept that." Bellatrix contemplated for her sister's reason, before smirking.

“She's right. She's not worthy of anything, and she's better off dead. She's not the one the Dark Lord's after." said his aunt. "Where did you put her body? You cannot let that filthy thing rot anywhere in this Manor!"

"I blasted her body into tiny fragments. Do not worry, I already made the elves clean it up very well." Bellatrix's smile indicated she liked Narcissa's decision.

Draco did not know the rationale behind his mother's lies about Granger, but he knew too well to not defy his mother. He's certain that whatever his mother thought, it will all serve a purpose.

"Greyback knows this, Bella, as well as the snatchers. They will tell the Dark Lord."

Draco heard his aunt released a maniacal laugh before she speaking, "I already obliviated them. They have no memories of what happened today. Now tell your house elves to send them out. You stay here, Cissy. I have some important things to do and watch your scum husband; don't let him do anything stupid." Lucius growled at that before Draco heard a crack, indicating that Bellatrix already left.

Without another thought, Draco made his way to his mother, who was currently ordering the house elves to send the snatchers out of the Manor.

"Mother," Draco said in his low voice.

Narcissa turned her body, her eyes meeting her son's. This caused Lucius to turn around and look at Draco as well, but unlike his mother, his face screamed of disappointment and disgust.

"You're a shame to this family," Lucius spat at him before storming out of the drawing-room. That left Draco with his mother. Before he could even utter a word, Narcissa shut him up by raising her left hand in the air.

"Come with me."

\--

If there was a word that best described Narcissa Malfoy, it would be cunning, one of the traits of a successful Slytherin. She was known for achieving her ends either by deceit or evasion. She used people's weaknesses to her advantage, just like how she used her name for power. She grew up in a household where she was constantly reminded that she was superior and that she was a daughter of the Noble House of Black — one of the oldest and powerful families in Wizarding Britain. Her name came with one responsibility: to continue her bloodline no matter what. As a woman, it was her duty to carry an heir that would serve as their treasure, that's what her mother said. Of course, the teachings did not stop there; aside from her etiquette lessons, dancing lessons, and more lectures on how should a woman act in society, she was taught that Muggleborns were the filthiest thing that existed in the wizarding world. The second worst were blood traitors. Her parents said they were such a disgrace to the wizarding world. At first, she did not clearly understand why, but her mother and father made sure she and her sisters learned. A day wouldn’t pass without them telling her how dirty their blood was, how disgusting they were, or how they stole the magic from real wizards and witches. Entering Hogwarts strengthened that belief, especially when she met Lucius Malfoy — with whom she shared the same sentiments. The Malfoys, just like her family, were part of the Sacred Twenty Eight — wizarding families who kept their bloodlines pure. No one hated Muggleborns and blood traitors more than her family and the Malfoys.

Narcissa held that belief to her heart, and she was heartbroken when her sister Andromeda decided to ran off with a Muggleborn. She saw how her mother blasted her name on their family tree, leaving her and Bellatrix as their only daughters.

When she married Lucius Malfoy, they both vowed to protect their families at all costs. The happiest day of her life was when her son, Draco Lucius Malfoy was born. He got his pale blond hair from Lucius, and Merlin, his eyes! His silvery bluish eyes screamed innocence and new beginnings. Draco got the shape of his face and nose from Narcissa and she felt so proud he was her son.

They gave him everything he wanted and could ever ask for — expensive gifts, elf-tailored robes and clothes, only the finest quality. Lucius made sure to only pick the best for his son. At the same time, they made sure to raise him well. Everything that Narcissa learned from her mother and father, she passed on to her son, and Lucius did the same. They always assured him that he was superior, as he was carrying the Black and Malfoy name.

The very first time Draco had shown accidental magic, Narcissa couldn't have been happier. She started giving him lessons and tutorials, with this education, they started to teach him about Muggleborns and blood traitors. She and Lucius constantly reminded him to never associate with them especially when he goes to Hogwarts.

Time flew so fast that even before Narcissa knew it, Draco came home for the very first time for Christmas Holiday in his first year. Narcissa swore she has never seen her son more upset.

"She's so annoying, Father! She was always raising her hand even before the professors asks for the answer! She has no manners! She acts like she knows everything!" Draco exclaimed, his brows furrowing in anger.

"And who is this girl, Draco?" She heard her husband ask.

Her son winced, before answering, "Hermione Granger."

Lucius raised his left eyebrow in confusion as he looked in her direction. Narcissa only shrugged at him.

"Granger? Do you know anyone who has a surname of Granger?" he paused, "Is she perhaps, related to Hector Dagworth-Granger? He was known as the Founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers."

"No Father, she's a Muggleborn."

That made Lucius stop and he gritted his teeth in disgust. "A Mudblood? You're in the same class with a Mudblood?"

"A lot of them were in my class, Father. They're disgusting." Draco sneered.

"How dare that Dumbledore let Mudbloods come to Hogwarts. This is unacceptable! Those filthy blood traitors think it was okay associating with those Mudbloods! They never learned their lessons!"

Narcissa was not happy as well, but she hid it from her face. They spent their holiday reminding Draco to never go nowhere near them.

When Draco came home later that following year, he told them that he was just second in every one of his classes. That's when Lucius started punishing and beating his son for letting a Mudblood best him in his subjects. Narcissa couldn't do anything because Lucius had the right. All she could do was to tend her son's injuries, and hush him in his bedroom when she brought him lots of candy and treats.

All those years, Narcissa saw how Draco pushed his limits so that he could make his father proud, only to fail every single time. She told him that it was okay, that he was doing his best, but her son had to keep proving himself to his father even though he always failed. Narcissa knew that Lucius's influence on their son was deep, and she saw Draco despising Muggleborns and blood traitors more because of it, and she couldn't care less.

Not until Draco's fourth year at Hogwarts. Narcissa was terrified when Nott Sr. visited them one night as he told Lucius that the Dark Lord was going to rise again and that they should be ready. She knew that Lucius was a Death Eater even when they got married. The Malfoys were one of the most loyal servants who extremely supported the ideals of the Dark Lord, especially Lucius’ father — Abraxas Malfoy, therefore she doesn't have a choice but to fear in silence. The first Wizarding War affected the whole world. A lot of wizards and witches died, especially Muggles and Muggleborns. Narcissa's anxiousness doubled when she knew that she was pregnant. She didn’t want anyone to know, afraid of the possibilities of miscarriage because of the stress given by the world she was currently living in. So, she hid in the Manor for months until she gave birth to Draco. One month later, she was informed that the Dark Lord was gone. The Potters are dead and their son — Harry Potter, from what she heard, was the only one who survived the Dark Lord's killing curse.

Narcissa's heart was flooded with relief; she didn't need to hide anymore. Lucius was ecstatic when he first saw Draco, but the happiness was short-lived when the Ministry started to arrest those who supported the Dark Lord's cause, specifically the Death Eaters. Narcissa wept that night. She thought that Lucius would surely spend the rest of his life in Azkaban once the Ministry knew that her husband was part of the Dark Lord's inner circle. She was angry because she doesn't want her son to grow up without his father's guidance. Lucius entered their bedroom that night, telling her not to worry because he wouldn’t let that happen. They sat in silence as Narcissa let herself cry for the first time.

True to his word, Lucius did not let himself get arrested. He told the Ministry he was under the Imperius curse all of the time that the Dark Lord reigned. He spent a handful of galleons to pay fake witnesses and used his name to make the Wizengamot issue him a full pardon. Lucius succeeded, unlike Narcissa’s sister Bellatrix, the Lestranges, and other high-ranked Death Eaters who got a life sentence in Azkaban.

Narcissa saw that as a second chance for her family and seeing it happening again terrified her, not only for Lucius but for Draco. She tried her best to convince her husband that maybe it was better to stay out of the Dark Lord's way, no matter how much they supported him. But Lucius was adamnant, he was confident that this time the Dark Lord would succeed in killing the Potter boy and make the Wizarding world pure again. Narcissa having no choice, only nodded her head on the condition that he would do everything he can to ensure Draco's safety.

She was livid when she knew that someone from Hogwarts died in that Triwizard Tournament knowing that Draco was there. Lucius assured her that Draco was fine, and the Dark Lord had risen again. She did not know whether to be happy with that news or not.

Narcissa thought that would be the last time that her family would be put in danger, but no, she was mistaken. The following year, the Dark Lord entrusted Lucius with a mission to retrieve something from the Ministry. She believed it had something to do with a prophecy. Lucius and Narcissa hardly argued, but she was furious! He told her that it was an honor to be the one carrying the task, therefore he spent almost all of his time planning. Although Draco always wrote to them that he was doing fantastic in school with Umbridge being the Headmistress, she could not help but worry for her son. And once again, she regretted not being able to stop her husband. Lucius failed, and what made it even worse was that they lost to a group of meddlesome children. The Dark Lord was furious, and she could tell that he wanted to kill Lucius! If not for the Ministry's interference, she would have been a widow by now. Lucius was arrested and sent to Azkaban a month after that.

It seemed like the Dark Lord prefers her family to execute his suicide missions. It was Lucius at first, and now, the very thing she feared the most when the Dark Lord involved her son. The Dark Lord gave Draco a mission, and Salazar, it was the worst one. They ordered a child! Her child! To kill Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of the age! This was the punishment for Lucius’ failure and in exchange for Lucius’ freedom. If that was not insane, she didn’t know what was. She cried for her son, who seemed too lost to even think how dangerous it was. It didn’t end there; the Dark Lord also asked Draco to take the Dark Mark. She could not have been more thankful for her Occlumency or else she would've broken down in front of the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. The Dark Lord threatened her family that if Draco failed just like his father, He would kill both of his parents in front of him. She only stood, with her walls protecting her, as she watched her son got branded with the Mark. Narcissa saw how much pain it cost Draco, but stayed silent, driven to prove himself. The day he was marked was the darkest day of her life.

No mother could fathom waiting as she starts noticing her only son look weary and dreadful every single day. Therefore, she sought the person she thought could help her — Severus Snape. After a long conversation, she managed to convince Snape to help Draco, and Bellatrix asked him to do the Unbreakable Vow, which he did to her greatest relief.

The waiting did not make her feel better, knowing that her son was planning to kill someone inside of his school, it was maddening! He was just a boy. It only made it worse when he stopped writing to her. He did not even answer her letters anymore. She was worried and she swore it would drive her to insanity! The Manor started to fill with Death Eaters, they made her Home like a pigpen and treated her like a house-elf who only tended to their needs. The Dark Lord resided in the Manor as well, but he's always out, recruiting new followers. For months, she tried her best to stay composed in front of them, keeping her cold demeanour and using her Occlumency skills. She could not let her guard down. Christmas came and Draco didn't come home, only Lucius, who was released on Azkaban on Christmas Eve. Narcissa almost didn't recognize her husband. Lucius looked unkempt and dreadful. He looked like all the happiness within him disappeared. The price of freedom made Lucius desperate to prove himself to the Dark Lord again, therefore he did everything in his power to make sure that Draco would succeed in his task. Lucius wrote letters to his son almost every day, only for them to be returned unread. It made him furious, saying that Draco had lost his manners. As much as she wanted to argue with him about everything, that he was the one who put them in that position, she remained quiet. She thought about her son first, and she became more and more restless as the months passed by. Only when Severus assured her that Draco would be fine did Narcissa let herself get four hours of sleep.

The day she was dreading the most came. The night of Albus Dumbledore's execution. She was patiently waiting inside of the Manor's drawing-room, together with her husband, as well as the Death Eaters. They stood behind the Dark Lord, who was petting his large snake. Time seemed to tick so slow, as they all waited for the door to finally open.

A moment later, the door swung open, revealing Severus Snape in the center, Bellatrix on his right, Greyback, Dolohov, Nott Sr. and Rowle on his back. Narcissa's eyes quickly search for his son, only to see him enter the room last. She almost yelped at the sight of her son. He looked paler, his cheeks hollowing like he hadn’t eaten anything throughout the year. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked thinner. They made a brief eye contact and she grasped her husband's left forearm to find support. She missed him. Salazar knows how much she fought herself to run towards her son's direction, but she knew well enough not to do that.

The Dark Lord finally asked about their mission. She saw how Draco's body shook as he waited for the Dark Lord to speak again.

"Dumbledore's dead, My Lord," Dolohov declared and the loud cheer of the Death Eaters was deafening.

She swallowed as she questioned herself: Did Draco succeed? Did he kill Dumbledore?

Narcissa's breath hitched when Bellatrix said that it was Snape who killed the old man and not her son. Laughter resonated throughout the whole room, but she didn't pay any attention. She did not know how to feel about that. She felt a surge of happiness, knowing that her son was not capable of such an act, and she thought, that maybe, she did something right when she raised him. Narcissa's body trembled as she heard the Dark Lord summoned her husband, asking what they should do to those who failed in their task. Her heart sank when Lucius said they deserved to be punished. She set her eyes again on Draco, who looked on the verge of a breakdown as they waited for what was going to happen next. She felt utter fear engulf her own body, as her eyes widened when the Dark Lord cast a Crucio to her son. She was supposed to go and stop the Dark Lord when Lucius grabbed her arm tightly, stopping her in her tracks.

"Do not do anything reckless, Cissa. Let the Dark Lord do what he wants." Lucius whispered with gritted teeth.

She quietly stepped back, her walls becoming stronger and stronger as she pushed all of her emotions on the back of her mind. She felt cold and numb. Her eyes still fixed on her son's squirming body as he pleaded and begged for them to stop. She silently listed the name of those who laughed at her son in her mind, as she vowed on Salazar's grave that they would all pay for this one day. She lost track of time. She heard the Dark Lord calling her to take her son away, and they would celebrate the death of Dumbledore as if nothing just happened. Narcissa strode to her son's body, her fingers shaking as she finally touched him. His eyes were closed, his lips pale, and there was blood oozing from his mouth and nose. He had completely passed out, and she was scared of the effects of Cruciatus on her son. She called for Pippy and spent three weeks healing Draco.

Ever since that night, her relationship with Lucius became more vulnerable. She knew that he was not the same person anymore because of the time he spent in Azkaban. He was still desperate to win the Dark Lord's approval, and it made her even more furious when Lucius told her that Draco deserved what happened to him. That was the last night she slept in the same room as her husband. She made sure she always slept in the bedroom across Draco's. When Draco woke up, she wept as she vowed to protect him at all costs, no matter what.

Narcissa let her mind wander back to the events later that day when Greyback and some snatchers brought prisoners into her home. They said it was the Potter boy, only that he didn't looked like him. Lucius summoned her son, asking him to identify the hideous man. Draco stammered, saying that he was not sure. Lucius insisted that it was indeed the boy, but Draco would not confirm anything. When Greyback brought the girl, she instantly recognized her — she was the Mudblood her son always talked about, the friend of Harry Potter, but Draco didn't confirm her identity nor that of the Weasley boy.

Narcissa was certain that it was the Granger girl, and she knew her son too well. She knew that he recognized them but did not say anything. She flinched when Bella suddenly threw stunning spells and hexes in the snatchers’ direction. She did not know why but had to do with a sword. She saw how Bella made Greyback kneel, asking where did they get it and he answered that it was in the captives’ tent. Bella released Greyback and told them they could not summon the Dark Lord because it was dangerous, and it was more serious than what they expected. Bella asked her to send the prisoners to the dungeons, but she hesitated. In the end, she asked Greyback to take them, but Bellatrix spoke again.

"All except — except for the Mudblood," she heard Bella say.

She watched as Bella hovered on the top of the girl, furiously asking where they got the sword.

"CRUCIO!" 

The girl's body writhed in pain, her screams loud and deafening. The girl wept and pleaded while she was being tortured, saying that they found it, that it was fake, but her sister didn't believed any of it. She heard Bella saying something about breaking into her vault, which she thought was impossible because of the heavy security there. Narcissa had never seen her sister this angry, and she saw a glint of fear etched on her face which was foreign to her.

That was when she knew that there was something wrong. There was something the Potter boy and his friends knew that made Bellatrix anxious.

She knew that the Crucio wasn't going to be enough for Bellatrix when she extracted a knife from her side, the point glowing with green light. It was the knife her mother gifted Bella when she turned sixteen. She saw her sister carve the words on the girl's forearm and she heard her horrifying screams. Once done, Bellatrix removed herself from the girl, revealing the disgusting work she just did.

The girl looked dead. She was barely breathing.

Then it all happened too fast. The next thing she knew, she was duelling with the Potter boy, Weasley, and two others whom she did not recognize. Lucius had been right, it was indeed them.

Only one thought came to her mind.

She needed to get the Mudblood out.

Without another thought, she walked towards the Mudblood's body, taking the opportunity while they were fighting each other. She knelt on the floor beside the Granger girl, as her eyes darted to Draco.

"Draco! Come here! Quick!"

Narcissa quickly checked the girl's pulse; it was weak but it was still there.

"She's alive. Take her to your room, Draco. Make sure you tend her wounds. You have all the necessary potions in your room, correct?"

Draco only nodded.

She told her son to call the house-elf if he needed some assistance. She knew what she did confused her son, but she could not let such an opportunity as this slip away. Draco only nodded his head at her instructions, she could see the hesitation in his face.

"Now go." She said before blocking and casting multiple spells. She watched her son over her shoulder, his fingers trembling as he scooped the girl's body in his arms. Narcissa heard the Weasley boy shout in their direction, as he aimed his wand on them. She blocked the spell that was intended for Draco.

"Draco!" After hearing her shout, Draco cast a disillusionment charm on him, making him and Granger invisible.

She didn’t know what she just did, but she knew it was the only way.

If a Muggleborn could help her protect her son, so be it.

\--

After they left the drawing-room, Draco silently followed his mother as they walked the long corridor of the Manor. Based on their direction, they were heading to his quarters on the West wing. They passed by numerous doors, some of them were rooms occupied by the Death Eaters, but they made sure that the West wing only belonged to him. His mother hadn't uttered a single word since they left. He could tell his mother was lost in her thoughts when she didn't even notice that they were already standing in front of his door.

He cleared his throat, "Mother." He saw her flinch as she came out of her reverie. She glanced at him for a moment before darting her eyes back to his door.

"Right," Narcissa muttered to herself. Draco opened his door and let Narcissa enter first. His eyes widened when he realized that Granger was still on his bed, her position exactly how he left her. His mother quickly strode towards her direction, her eyes scanning her whole body.

"Draco, what did you do?!" his mother yelled at him.

"I — I thought —" He did not have the chance to finish his sentence when she spoke again.

"I told you to tend her wounds! Merlin, she could be dead by now!" Narcissa said, her voice slightly raised than usual.

Draco didn't know what to say. Fuck. He completely forgot!

"I d-didn't know, Mother, I swear —" Draco was cut off again when his mother called the house elf.

"Pippy!" A crack echoed throughout his room, revealing Pippy, his mother's house-elf.

"Mistress called for Pippy?" The elf asked.

"Pippy, I want you to bring me five bottles of dittany, a lot of blood replenishing potions, and the essence of murtlap," Narcissa instructed the house-elf.

The house-elf nodded. "Pippy will bring them now, Mistress." Before the elf disappears, his mother spoke again.

"And Pippy,” she paused, "Get the black book from my bedroom. It is on the lowest part of my side table. Do not open it, do you understand?" The house-elf nodded before disappearing with a loud crack.

Draco stood there, frozen, as he saw his mother murmuring silent spells over Granger. She cast diagnostics on her body, as she moved her hands in the air. Draco swallowed, before taking a small step.

"Mother."

"Not now, Draco. You have no idea what you might have done," Narcissa said in a stern voice.

"Mother, I swear, it slipped on my mind! I was too focused on what could happen to you once aunt Bella summoned the Dark Lord—" His mother didn't let him finish again.

"The girl could have died!"

"So what?! It's not our loss! It was their fault they were captured by those idiots—"

"Then why did you lie?"

He was caught off guard by the question.

"W-what do you mean? I t-told you, I wasn’t sure it was them." He told her in a low voice.

"Do not lie to me, Draco. I know you recognized them, especially the Granger girl. Your eyes don't lie to me," Narcissa said as she focused on Granger again.

"Mother I swear—" He's not even halfway through his sentence when Pippy reappeared with a crack, a lot of bottles levitating on her side. Narcissa sighed, her body turning to face Draco.

"Draco, you wait outside. This will take a while."

Draco could not believe his mother just dismissed him for that Mudblood. Why couldn’t she just let her die?! She was just wasting her time on that bitch. Groaning, he left his bedroom. He strode out in the hallway. He walked towards the nearest bar counter as he settled himself on one of its stool. He poured himself a firewhiskey and drank it in one go, gripping the wine glass tightly.

He was furious! It was not like it was his fault! His mother even raised her voice at him and she rarely did that. Draco had no idea what was going on inside her head; if he had not known better, he would say that she was going mad!

"Urgh!" He poured himself another glass, his mind hazy with his thoughts. He couldn’t seem to process what just happened in the past hours. First, the Golden fucking Trio (what the Slytherin house called them) were captured and brought to his home. Second, He fucking lied about not recognizing them. Third, his parents almost died because of his stupidity, and now, his mother was tending the Mudblood whom he hated all his life!

He didn’t know how long he stood there, waiting, lost in his thoughts. He hadn't counted how many glasses of firewhiskey he’d already had, but it was not enough to make him drunk.

Narcissa said it would take a while, and his impatient self wasn’t helping. Draco knew she was excellent at healing. After all, she was always the one healing his wounds whenever Lucius would punish him for his mistakes. She never let an elf tend him. She was a great pioneer as well but didn’t use it much because his father always said that she didn’t need to do that because it was why they had house-elves.

He was about to drink another glass of firewhiskey when he saw Narcissa approaching him. He put the glass down as he straightened his body.

"Follow me." Narcissa turned her back again and started walking. He quietly followed her and hesitated when he saw that they were about to enter her chambers. Narcissa must have noticed it because she turned to face him.

"Come in." Draco only nodded before stepping inside. He heard his mother closed the door as she cast a muffliato and silencing charms around the room.

Narcissa always told him that boundaries and limits were important for wizards and witches, and their bedroom was one of them. Draco knew that she had her chamber ever since he came home last year. He knew that his parents were not sleeping in the same room anymore. He never dared to ask why because it was never his business. She never let him inside her chamber if there was no important reason for it, thereby it made him anxious for a moment.

"Mother, why did you—" Narcissa raised her hand to stop him.

"Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully, Draco. This is important," Narcissa said in a serious tone. Her face was void of emotion. Draco only nodded at that.

"From now on, Miss Granger will stay in your bedroom. Under no circumstances, are you allowed to harm her." Draco's eyes widened in shock. Before he could even protest, Narcissa stopped him again.

"I need you to understand the seriousness of what I am asking you. Miss Granger will not leave until I decided she is ready to. You will check her every day, bring her food, and attend to her needs," she paused. "You will sleep in my chamber, but you're only allowed to enter here when you're going to sleep. Therefore, you will either spend your time in the rest of the Manor or your bedroom until bedtime." Draco stared at her eyes, his mouth hanging open at her instructions. She's not serious, right? But her eyes said otherwise.

"What about you? Where will you sleep if I will occupy your room—"

"I will sleep in your father's chamber so that we don't raise any suspicions."

"But—"

"Draco, stop. Let me finish first." He laughed internally. She was the one who was cutting him from his sentences since earlier!

"I need you to promise me that this will only remain between the two of us. You cannot tell anyone, not even your father."

"Mother—"

"Once Miss Granger wakes up, you will check on her condition very carefully. Some of her organs were damaged with the curse, as for her brain, I'm still not sure—" Draco can't take this shit anymore!

"MOTHER!" That made his mother stop.

"You don't understand! Once that Mudblood knows what we did, she'll kill me! We hate each other, Mother. What you're asking is impossible!" He huffed in frustration.

"Do not raise your voice to me, Draco," said Narcissa.

"I apologize, Mother. But believe me, we'll end up killing each other. Hell, I can't even stand to be in the same room as her!"

"Listen, Draco," she paused. "First, Miss Granger doesn't have a wand. I believe that the Potter boy took it when we're dueling, therefore she cannot harm you unless she knows wandless magic. And I'm not stupid. Did you think I would let that Mudblood harm you? Of course not. I will set wards on your room so that she cannot leave your quarters and I will also see to it that she won't do anything to you." He calmed down a bit when he heard that.

"But Mother, why? I — I don't understand why you are doing this."

Narcissa heaved a sighed before speaking, "Is your Occlumency good?" she asked. He only nodded as an answer.

"Good, listen very carefully, Draco. What happened earlier made me questioned the Dark Lord's power." Draco's heart hammered to his chest. He gave his full attention to his mother now, anticipating whatever she was going to say. "I never ever saw your aunt became anxious and terrified. When Bella saw the sword in Miss Granger's bag, she was afraid, as if there's something she fears for them to have."

Draco tried to process the information he was hearing. "There's something wrong with the Dark Lord, and I believed that the Potter boy and his friends know it. And I want to discover that myself," she paused. "But that's not the only reason why I decided to keep the girl. She will be our way to the Order. If I'm right, the Dark Lord is becoming weaker. We are not certain if he'll win this war, and unlike the First Wizarding War, I'm afraid we cannot find our way out of Azkaban after all the things we've done."

Draco held his breath, as he absorbed all of his mother's plan. He was astounded. He never thought of something like this. "If the Potter boy succeeded in killing the Dark Lord, we will use the Mudblood to negotiate. The girl in exchange for our freedom." He swallowed, not knowing what to say.

"And if Potter failed, and the Dark Lord wins?"

"Then I will kill the Mudblood myself. That's what your Father and Bellatrix think happened anyway. If she serves no purpose anymore, I have no reason to hold back."

Draco never thought the time would come when he would see Narcissa capable of killing.

"Do you now understand why the girl was so important?" She asked him, their eyes connected and she tried to read his mind.

Draco only nodded, afraid that his voice would fail him.

"What about Hogwarts, Mother —"

"You will not return to Hogwarts for the rest of the year. The Carrow twins were insane enough and I don't trust them."

Draco stayed silent.

"Is that all?" Narcissa asked him, He only moved his head.

"Good, now go. The Death Eaters will arrive in an hour."

He was about to leave when he remembered something; he turned his back again, facing Narcissa. "What about Father? What if he tries to enter my bedroom? or the Death Eaters? Or the Dark Lord? and Pippy? That bloody house elf knows the Mudblood is there."

Narcissa stared at him.

"I will see to it that your room would be off-limits. The Dark Lord won’t even pay attention to your room. Pippy swore on her life to never speak about the girl, she’s even vowed to help you when you need it. As for your Father, let me handle him." He only nodded his head.

"And do not forget to check the Mudblood, Draco. Call Pippy if you need help."

He left Narcissa’s room, his thoughts scattered everywhere. He couldn’t seem to grasp the fact that Granger was staying in their house, in his very own room! He started building his walls again, even stronger than before as he headed his way on the same bar counter he left earlier.

He needed a lot of drink.

\--


	3. Unexpected

[EDITED AND REVISED 2/21/21]

A/N: Biggest shoutout to the two betas of Riverblood, @kumonile & @Astrangefan for always helping me bring the best of each chapter! I am forever grateful for these two! And to everyone who had been reading Riverblood despite of the slow updates, I am thankful to you all! I hope you could all stay with me until the very last written word. Godbless and Stay safe always!

See Notes for Chapter Warnings.

\--

I do not own Harry Potter.

\--

One of the best things Hermione had done in her short time on earth was accepting Harry and Ron into her life. They are one of the few who accepted her despite her heritage without question. In return, she always made sure to keep them in line; whether it be on helping them with their essays, homework, or even supporting them during their bloody Quidditch games no matter how much it bored her. She was forever thankful for their friendship. Regardless of their individual ups and downs or their disagreements with each other, they always accepted one another for who they were and appreciated their differences. 

Their quest to find the Horcruxes that Dumbledore had hinted about to Harry proved how strong their bond was. She and Ron decided to skip their seventh year in order to help Harry on his mission which Harry fought hard to accept, saying that it was too dangerous for them to get involved. In the end, she and Ron were able to convince Harry that three was always better than one. 

Hermione spent a lot of thinking before going to The Burrow. She was at her parent's house preparing for her trip; they had no idea about the war approaching. Hermione made the toughest decision of her life that day: she erased her parent's memories. She knew her parents would be in danger once she went back to the Wizarding world. Leaving her parents defenseless against Voldemort and his followers’ mission to eradicate the existence of Muggleborns and potentially use them for leverage was not a risk she was willing to take. She made sure to spend every moment with them making memories, memories only she would be able to remember. When the day came, she silently approached them behind their backs, watching as they both packed their belongings for the vacation she would not be joining. She pointed her wand at them as she muttered a silent "Obliviate." 

She watched herself disappear from every single photo in their living room, showing that she never existed in their lives — that they had no daughter. 

Hermione left their house with only a satchel in her hand after she sent her parents to Australia. When she arrived at The Burrow that night, she ignored all the typical Weasley hustle and bustle, headed straight to her room and cried until she had exhausted herself to sleep.

The days blurred together after their mission to fetch Harry from his house with the help of the Order. It was successful, even though they were ambushed by Death Eaters and George lost his left ear from Snape's inaccurate Sectumsempra curse. Mad-eye Moody later informed them that someone from the Order sold them out to the Death Eaters, resulting in the attack. Days later, during Bill and Fleur's wedding, they received a Patronus informing them that the Ministry had fallen. Hermione, Ron, and Harry decided it was a sign to start their hunt. 

To say it was tough was an understatement. The three of them spent two months going everywhere, camping and changing locations but getting no closer to completing their mission. Hermione thought that it was an impossible task. With only a children's book, a deluminator and a snitch, it felt like Dumbledore had sent them on a wild goose chase.

After many days, they eventually headed to 12 Grimmauld Place and decided to stay there for a while. They were soon able to discover that the initials on the fake Slytherin locket stood for Regulus Arcturus Black, an ex-Death Eater and brother of Sirius Black. With the help of Kreacher, they managed to determine that the locket was in Dolores Umbridge's possession, sold to her by Mundungus Fletcher who had stolen it. They polyjuiced themselves into Ministry's officials and successfully obtained the locket from Umbridge's neck. 

Soon after escaping the MInistry, after they discovered Harry was named Wizarding world's Undesirable No. 1 for his involvement in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Hermione, along with Order members and other Muggleborns were also labelled as Undesirables. They started camping at the Forest of Dean in the middle of a cold, snowy December. Destroying the Horcrux was just as hard as finding it. They tried every spell to blast the thing off only for it to remain unscathed. No matter what they did, it couldn't be destroyed. 

After several weeks of scant food, lack of progress, and constant fear for their lives, they started to lose all hope. The three of them found it difficult as they silently dealt with their own issues. Between Hermione's guilt for obliviating her parents, Harry's frustration and distress thinking everything was his responsibility and Ron's constant worry about leaving his family and not hearing from them for months, the dread was palpable. Hermione watched Ron listened to their radio every day, hoping that he wouldn't hear any family names as victims of the war. She watched as Harry took on everything as his own responsibility, slowly slipping into a state of constant regret. And she felt herself starting to give up any confidence and hope that they had started out with. 

She woke up one night, only to find out Harry and Ron weren't in the tent. Hermione quickly went outside; anxiousness flooded her senses as she checked the area. She sighed in relief when she saw them walking back with Ron holding the sword of Gryffindor and Harry showing her the destroyed locket. She found out that Ron was the one who destroyed it using the sword of Gryffindor which Harry found in the lake, stating that a Patronus in the form of a doe led him to it. 

Even after destroying the locket, she felt something was wrong with her best friends. Ever since they both got back that night, neither of them spoke to each other and she felt the change of atmosphere around them. She couldn't put her finger on it, because neither one of them would answer her questions, but she sensed aloofness and potential animosity between her two friends. 

She got answers the following day when she witnessed Ron throwing a punch at Harry's face causing him to plummet to the ground. 

"Harry! Ron! What do you think you're doing?!" Hermione screamed at them. 

"Stay out of this, Hermione," Ron paused. "this is none of your business." Harry pushed him in return and Ron threw another punch which Harry avoided by kicking Ron's thigh.

"How is this not my business?! Stop it! The both of you!" Hermione could feel anger surging on her. Her best friends were fighting and she didn't have a bloody clue why! There are bigger things they need to worry about! There was a war going on, a lot of people were dying and they were squabbling like a pair of first years! 

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Ron pulling out his wand and aiming it on Harry who was still clutching his body on the ground. 

"R-Ron, n-no..." before she could even finish her sentence, Ron cast an "Incarcerous!" on Harry. She watched in disbelief as ropes started to bind Harry's body, causing him to struggle to move. 

"Ron stop it! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HARRY!" 

Despite her screams, Ron didn't budge. 

"What now? You're siding with him again? Very predictable of you, Hermione. I've always known the two of you were bloody betraying me behind my back!" he scowled with a look of fury and betrayal. 

"Let go of Harry, Ron! You don't know what you're talking about —" 

"Really, huh. Of course, I bloody know! Just because I'm the stupid one in this friendship doesn't mean I'm blind!" 

Hermione was starting to feel scared. Trying to calm herself, she moved her eyes at Harry who was still struggling on the binds with blood trickling down his arms due to the constriction. She looked at Ron again, his face cold and angry. She couldn't move her own body as if she was petrified. 

"R-Ron please, stop this, this isn't funny anymore. You're hurting Harry." 

"I don't care about Harry! Do you even know what that bloody locket showed me? My family doesn't want me! And worse than that, you and Harry, Hermione! Kissing in front of my bloody face! You told me you prefer him over me! You told me you didn’t need me! That I could never be someone without the both of you!" 

Hermione's tears surged down her cheeks. She was aware of Ron's growing insecurities about his family, believing that he was not worthy and always being overshadowed by his brothers. But the real disbelief was what he was saying about her and Harry. 

"R-Ron that's not what you think it is! You know Harry and I are just friends! You know that —" 

"Oh yeah? You didn't think I didn't notice how you look at him? How you spent your time helping him? Caring for him? I was watching you two all this bloody time! And here I was! Being neglected by my two best friends!" 

"Ron no! I care about you the same! You're mistaken —" 

"I'm not dumb like you think, Hermione. Now watch me prove to you how wrong you are." 

Hermione watched in utter horror as Ron pulled out a knife. He knelt beside Harry's struggling body and stabbed him in the chest. She heard Harry screamed in pain, as she saw blood soaking his clothes. Ron was smiling as he thrust his knife into Harry's body over and over again, his hands covered in blood. She felt like her soul had just left her body, and she was completely frozen as she witnessed such an atrocity by her own best friend. 

"It will be only the two of us now, Hermione." she heard Ron say as he stood, pointing his wand at Harry's bloody figure, not moving anymore. She didn't think she could handle seeing this. 

"Say goodbye to Harry, 'Mione. Avada —" 

"NOOO!" 

Hermione screamed as her body jolted out of her sleep, her eyes and cheeks drenched with tears. Her whole body was cold, her fingers shaking, and she was catching her breath like she had just run a marathon. She puts her hand on her temple; her head was throbbing with pain and dizziness from her sudden movement. An overwhelming grief overtook her senses as she realized it was a nightmare. It felt so real, her emotions are raw and fragile. Tears felll from her eyes. 

Just a nightmare. It was not real. 

She looked up, suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings. She realized she was on a four-poster bed, with deep green and silver curtains. Her eyes wandered around the spacious room; the walls were bricks the shade of grey, and a large table on the corner with stacks of books on it. There was a large wooden cabinet across the room, filled with vials varying in size, and an emerald green couch. Overall, the room was neat and...plain. There was a small chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, illuminating the whole space but it was the banner hanging from its walls that caught her attention; a snake, the crest of Slytherin. 

Where am I? she thought to herself. 

Reality struck her like lightning. She remembered everything. From Harry triggering the Taboo while they were camping, to Snatchers chasing them in the woods. She remembered casting a stinging hex on Harry just as they were captured by Snatchers. She felt her body tremble with fear remembering being held by Greyback as they made their way to Malfoy Manor. She remembered seeing the Malfoys questioning their son to identify the three of them. She remembered Bellatrix entering the drawing-room, and becoming enraged when she spotted the sword of Gryffindor in her bag. Everything went too fast, and before she even realized it, she was already pinned on the floor with Bellatrix hovering on top of her. 

She clasped her mouth shut with her hand as she remembered Bellatrix torturing her. Despite the haziness of her mind, the pain she felt was excruciating. It was pain beyond anything Hermione had ever felt; her bones were on fire, as if she was being skinned alive. Her recollection of being tortured made her feel like she was experiencing it all over again. Her eyes landed on her forearm, revealing the still raw words Bellatrix carved into her. Mudblood. She let out a bitter laugh. Is this all that they think she really is? A Mudblood and nothing more? Worthless dirt that doesn't deserve anything but death? All throughout her life she spent her time proving her worth, that she was worthy of magic regardless of her blood. All her efforts were wasted, now that Bellatrix sliced a permanent mark of inferiority into her. Hermione doesn't recall what happened after Bellatrix. The last thing she remembered was the faint sounds of spells being thrown everywhere. What happened to Harry and Ron — 

"Oh my God." 

She thought of Harry and Ron. She saw them being dragged out by the snatchers as Narcissa ordered them to put her best friends in the dungeons. Panic overtook her body as she tossed the soft blanket covering her thighs and feet. She tried to stand on her feet, only to fall from the side of the bed. She bit her lower lip, her eyes on her legs, realizing she couldn’t move the lower half of her body. She hoisted her body, using both of her arms to support her weight as she settled herself back on the side of the bed. 

Where am I? How long have I been gone? Where's Harry and Ron? 

Her mind was bombarded with questions, and the fear she felt was overwhelming. She needed answers. What if Bellatrix succeeded in summoning the Dark Lord? What if Harry and Ron were dead? Is she staying at one of the Death Eaters’ houses? Oh my God. The thought made her body tremble in panic. 

Okay, Hermione. Breathe. Think. 

She closed her eyes as she took a long breath. When she fluttered her eyes opened, she saw a window she hadn’t seemed to notice earlier. It was covered with a thick, deep shade of green curtain with black embroidery. Despite the thick layers, the light coming from outside was enough for her to say it was indeed a window. 

I need to get out of here. 

Hermione didn't have any idea where she was or how she was going to escape, but she needed to get out and she needed to move quickly. She took another deep breath before gripping the sheets tightly. She slid her body off the bed using her arms to slowly and carefully maneuver without making any noise. She was now sitting on the cold floor. She sighed, as she crawled her way to the window. Hermione felt her arms going numb as she dragged her body across the room, but she didn't stop. She reached the bottom of the curtains, gripping them tightly, and tried to lift herself, failing immediately due to lack of strength. Again she tried, only to lose her grip. 

On her third try, she made sure to hold the window frame to support her body with her arms and gave it every ounce of strength and energy she had left in her. She held her breath before shoving the curtains open, revealing the view outside. Hermione closed her eyes for a second as she was greeted by a blinding gleam that she hadn't seen in what felt like years. Her eyes quickly scanned the view, and she concluded it was the start of Spring. The wide malachite-green lawn seemed to be covered in a bright sheen under the dawn moon. She looked up and saw clouds shaped like tufty pillows gliding slowly across the blue sky. She couldn't spot anyone outside and reckoned the room she was in was located at the back of the house. 

Hermione was too immersed in absorbing the outdoor surroundings that she didn't notice someone enter the chamber. She was just about to touch the glass window when someone spoke from behind. 

"Enjoying yourself, Mudblood?" spat a recognizable voice. 

Hermione veered around, losing her balance as she stumbled on the cold floor. She winced in pain, her head facing the ground. "Argh." 

"Clumsy bitch." 

Hermione looked up to see the owner of the voice. Her eyes were twice as large when she realized who it was. She was greeted by a way too familiar face. A face she knew all too well. 

Malfoy. 

Oh God, I'm not where I think I am, right? She tried to stand up, forgetting that she couldn't move her limbs, causing her to fall on the floor again. 

"Stop being a stupid bitch, Granger. You look pathetic." 

Hermione was too astounded to retort back. Her thoughts scattered as her mind tried to process the information. Why is Malfoy here? What happened to her when she passed out? If Malfoy is here, that means she's in Malfoy Manor, where else could she be? What did they do to Harry and Ron? Are they also here? 

"Why are you still down there, Mudblood? What, you're disabled now?" he snickered. 

Hermione gritted her teeth as she found the courage in her voice. "Shut up, you evil ferret —" She was stopped mid-sentence when she saw Malfoy rapidly storm in her direction. He was now standing in front of her. She looked up and bravely met his silvery blue eyes, his gaze boring holes of disgust into her. 

"You do not call me names in my own bedroom, Mudblood." 

Hah. She was right. She was definitely in Malfoy Manor, and worse, in his own bedroom. Great. Just great. 

Now that she thought about it, the last time she had seen him was the day before the attack at Hogwarts. She remembered seeing him at the Slytherin's table, looking dreadful and isolated. Now, her eyes never left his as she absorbed his appearance. His hair was still a shade of pale blond, slightly longer than the last time she saw him. There were bags under his eyes, his cheeks hollowed, his brows furrowed in anger and annoyance and his jaw harder than usual. His aristocratic features did not change, he just looked slimmer and paler, but the arrogance was still there. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. 

"You know it's rude to stare, Granger." 

His voice made Hermione flinch. She looked away and swallowed as she looked down her body. She bit her lower lip, realizing she wasn't wearing her own clothes, instead she was dressed in a sleeveless thin navy blue satin nightgown that down to her ankles. 

"Do not expect me to carry you back on the bed, Granger. I have no intentions of touching your filthy —" Hermione didn't let him finish his sentence. She had enough of his bollocks. 

"What am I doing here, Malfoy?" 

She heard him huff before speaking, "Obviously, you're slacking on my floor like a fucking selkie —" 

"I'm not in the mood for your arrogance, Malfoy —" 

"Hah! As if I want to be here — " 

"JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD—" Hermione blasted, losing her temper. 

"I would never take orders from you, Mudblood." She looked up to see Malfoy's shoes were just inches away from her. 

"If you just tell me why I am here then —" 

"I don't see any reason why I should answer your question," he said arrogantly, his arms folded across his chest. 

"Where's Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked in a stern voice. "What did you do to them?" 

"Do I look like I care for your idiotic suicidal friends — " 

"You have no right to talk like that about my friends, Malfoy!" She screamed at him. She could feel her chest heaving in anger and frustration. The urge to punch him square in his aristocratic face was tempting, but she knows she just can't do that… yet. She just couldn't handle Malfoy's presence right now. 

"I will talk however the hell I want in my bloody house, Granger." 

Hermione sighed. She finally conceded that if she wanted answers, she needed to put her personal feelings aside no matter how much she wanted to throttle him at that moment. "Just tell me where they are, Malfoy. Are they here?" 

"No. I did not waste my time wondering about their whereabouts." 

Hermione looked at him. "Then that means they — " 

"Yes, Granger. They fucking escaped and almost killed my parents." 

"Then why am I here —" 

"Are you daft? Or do you still not understand things with that huge head of yours? My mother saved you — " 

Hermione let out a sarcastic laugh. She really couldn’t believe his bullshit. 

"You're fooling, Malfoy. Didn't you see what your aunt did to me? If anyone wanted me dead, it would be your family. And now you're telling me shite that your evil mother saved me?" 

She saw his demeanor changed instantly. The arrogance was completely replaced by his cold, expressionless face, while his eyes were lethal and piercing through her skull. If looks could kill, she would be probably dead by now. 

"Don't you fucking dare talk ill about my mother, Mudblood. As much as I want you dead, my mother insisted we keep you here, inside of my house where I could let Death Eaters kill you if I wanted, but my mother decided to keep you alive, safe, and protected. If it wasn't for my evil mother, you'd be a cold cadaver by now." Malfoy said in a low, deadly voice. 

Hermione kept silent for a moment as she processed everything Malfoy had just said. If what he was saying was true, why would Narcissa, of all people, do something like that? Her head throbbed from so much information. Harry and Ron escaped, she was tortured then passed out and was saved by Narcissa. Now she's still in Malfoy Manor, inside Malfoy's room, and dealing with her adversary. 

"Don't patronize me, Malfoy. Your family is not capable of saving other people. You only give a shite about yourselves. I will never forget what you did at Hogwarts. You plotted against Dumbledore with Snape and killed him. You let Death Eaters inside the castle. You let Greyback inside a school with children! What the fuck were you even thinking —" 

Hermione heard him release a shuddered breath. She saw him balls his fist against his sides. 

"You think you're so clever, don't you, Granger? You think you and your bloody noble Gryffindor friends know everything? You're nothing but a know-it-all worthless filthy Mudblood." 

Hermione dug her fingers into her palm, her nails digging hard enough to draw blood. She never took her eyes away from him, though, and he did the same. 

"And you think you're any better, Malfoy? You may think you're better because of your pure blood for all I care, but you risked hundreds of innocent lives that night. You're worse than a murderer." Hermione saw something in his eyes snapped, and before she even knew it, Malfoy was grabbing her bare shoulders and lifting her body. She was now face-to-face with Malfoy, with his arms carrying her weight, her feet not touching the frigid floor. 

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Hermione screamed at him but he didn't budge. 

"Listen to me, you ungrateful bitch —" 

"I have no reason to be grateful to you, Malfoy!" She hissed at him while struggling within his grasp. 

"You don't get it, do you? Nothing you say could change the fact that you're in my house, and I could kill you any moment. You have no friends to save your pathetic arse because they left you here to die. So, if I were you, I'd watch my tongue if you value your filthy and worthless life," he spat at her before pushing her against the cold floor. She groaned in pain when her body landed on the hard surface, her back and pelvis aching from the impact. 

"Do mind your tongue when talking, Mudblood. I wouldn't hesitate to repeat what my aunt did to you if you talk like that again, especially about my mother." He said in a low tone, his voice threatening and cold. Hermione saw him turn his back, and make his way towards the door. She tried to hoist herself up despite the pain. 

"I-I need to get out of here." she quietly said to herself. Malfoy must have heard her because he stopped in his tracks. 

He looked at her over his shoulder and spoke, "Oh, you could try leaving, Granger. I'm sure watching you die would be great entertainment." Hermione shudders at his cruelness. She doesn't know what he meant by that, by she was certain she cannot just leave. 

"And don't you dare touch anything, Mudblood. I will know. I don't want your filthy hands fondling my stuff. If you touch a single thing, I will hex you myself," he said in a warning tone before she heard the door close. 

She let the tears she was holding fall from her eyes. Never in her entire life had she felt so degraded and humiliated. She cried for herself, for not being strong enough to protect her parents. She wept for her friends, as she had no idea whether they were safe or suffering. She sobbed for all the wizards and witches, Muggles and Muggleborns, who had died so far from this war, and for all the victims who will suffer in the future. 

Hermione stayed on the floor, her body curled in a ball, her chest heaving as she cried over the war. She did not know how long she was there. When she decided she cried enough, she mustered her remaining strength and crawled back to bed. Once she settled herself under the thick blankets, one thought was clear: I will survive this. Before she knew it, she drifted to sleep.

\--

The last time Draco felt a wave of extreme outrage was when his father disrespected his mother in front of the Dark Lord and Death Eaters months ago by saying she wasn't good for anything but fulfilling their demands. He was furious and swore he could hex his father right there and then. But he couldn't do that, not when the Dark Lord and Death Eaters were around, so he kept his resentment to himself. 

Now, the Mudblood swot reawakened his rage. If it wasn't for his Occlumency, he swore he could have killed her right there. Draco wasn't expecting her to be awake when he decided to check up on her (as his mother insisted) let alone spot her at his window. He had been doing the same thing for almost two weeks now; checking in on her every after lunch and in the evening, calling Pippy for her potions, although sometimes his mother administered them. He just stood there and watched everything as they healed the Mudblood, and he could tell she was getting better as her wounds started to disappear. After all, the potions being given to her had been brewed by his mother, which is why hearing her talk ill against his mother made his blood boil. She hadn't even thanked either of them for healing her! Ungrateful bitch! 

He walked along the wide corridor, not knowing where he wanted to go. Her voice kept on repeating in his mind, "You risked hundreds of innocent lives that night. You're worse than a murderer." He groaned in frustration as he eyed the antique vase on his side. That fucking Mudblood!

"Reducto!" A loud shattering of glass echoed in the hallway as he started blasting things into pieces out of frustration. He huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair, his other hand on his waist, gripping his wand tightly as he tried to calm himself. He couldn't risk blowing up another vase. When he turned around, he saw his mother walking in his direction. She seemed in a hurry. 

"There you are, son. I was just about to look for you." His mother said once she was standing in front of him. 

"I was in my bedroom, mother. Doing the 'shit' you told me to do." He replied, annoyance evident in his voice. His mother noticed. 

"Did something happen, Draco?" Narcissa asked in a skeptical tone. He swallowed as he straightened his back. 

"Nothing mother, nothing to be concerned about." Narcissa eyed him suspiciously as if she were trying to find something on his face. He could tell she was not convinced yet Narcissa nodded at him. 

"If you say so." 

"Why were you looking for me, Mother?" 

"Oh, yes. The Dark Lord wants to see you, Draco. He didn't tell me why, only that you must meet him immediately. He's in the drawing-room." His mother sounded anxious, so he gave her a confident nod. 

"I'll be on my way, then." He said before giving his mother a peck on her cheek. He felt her warm hand on his cheek, as he fought himself not to lean in her touch. He saw the fear in her eyes but Narcissa let him go anyways. Draco turned his back, preparing to leave when she spoke again, "Be careful, my son." He looked at her over his shoulder and nodded as he started walking away. 

Ever since he had woken up from his punishment by the Dark Lord for failing his mission, his mother seemed to express her feelings for him more frequently. Growing up, Draco thought his mother's way of showing affection was subtle and modest. He would never say it aloud, but as a child, he craved it. Draco yearned for the warmth of love and affection, but he couldn't seem to reciprocate it verbally to his mother. Moreover, he learned to never expect anything from his father. Lucius raised him to be a strong, independent leader. He always made sure that his son knew what he was doing. And if he failed, or didn't exceed his expectations, he punished him for it. If his mother was subtly affectionate, his father showed him none at all. He only remembered the one time Lucius hugged him was when he first showed spontaneous magic. 

He shook his head, as the thoughts of the Dark Lord summoning him overtook his mind. The Dark Lord never asked for him, not even demanding his assistance for Death Eaters’ missions much to his relief. He didn't think he could handle leaving his mother yet after what had happened to him. He thought that the constant failure of his family was causing the Dark Lord to lose his faith in them. For that reason, he was perplexed as to why the Dark Lord wanted to see him now. For what? He prepared his mind; all of his thoughts earlier that day, including his encounter with Granger, and his conversation with his mother were carefully placed into a box that he hid in the farthest location of his mind. As he strode into the drawing-room, the cold demeanor that he perfected over the years was in place, his face now void of emotion. 

Only one way to find out what the Dark Lord may want from him after all this time of avoidance and failure.

\--

Narcissa eyed Draco’s retreating back as he made his way to the drawing-room. She stood in the same place she was earlier, as she replayed their conversation in her head. She was certain something had happened. He seemed mad and disgruntled. 

Did the girl wake up? She raised her eyebrow with the thought. 

As Narcissa was about to leave to speak with Severus, reminding herself to check on the girl afterwards, she stepped on something sharp. When she looked down, she noticed a piece of broken vase under her leather heels. Narcissa massaged her temple with her thumb and index finger. She sighed and shook her head. That brat. She pointed her wand at the damaged object and cast a silent "Reparo!" she watched the pieces rebuild to their original figure and smiled, satisfied with her work. 

I'll ask Pippy not to give him any dessert for tonight, she thought and smirked. 

The image of Severus suddenly pops from her mind. She flinched as she remembered she planned on seeing him today. 

"Right." She walked away assuming Severus was in his quarters, as he always stayed there whenever he came to the Manor. The Dark Lord, along with other members of his Inner Circle had arrived that morning. Dolohov, Mulciber, Rowle, Rookwood, Selwyn, Yaxley, and Macnair had their own chambers in the Manor. The Death Eaters who had families like the Lestranges, Goyle and Crabbe Sr, Nott Sr, and Rosier stayed in their own houses. Severus —, despite having his shack in Cokewort in Spinner's End, had his suite room in the Manor, due to Narcissa's insistence. The Death Eaters were in the Manor to conduct their monthly conventions. 

Narcissa was concerned particularly about Crabbe Sr. and Nott Sr's discussion earlier in the hallway. They were too immersed in their conversation to notice her presence as she hid behind a pillar. They were talking about letting their children finally join the ranks. She knew that whatever motives the Dark Lord had in summoning Draco, it had something to do with their conversation. 

Narcissa reached Severus' quarters in no time. She stood in front of his doors, just about to knock, when the door suddenly opened, revealing Peter Pettigrew. She stepped aside, giving him space to get out. She fought hard to hide her revulsion when Pettigrew smiled at her, and only nodded in response. Narcissa made her presence known by clearing her throat. When Severus caught sight of her, he flicked his wand to close the door as he muttered incantations to silence the room. 

Severus finally looked at her, "This particular occurrence is quite familiar, don't you think, Narcissa?" His voice hadn't changed, she thought. It was still the same deep, compelling tone that never failed to deter whoever he was talking to. He turned his back on her as he walked towards the tea-table prepared for him. He sat and she watched him as he elegantly poured tea into his cup. Severus glanced at her and spoke.,

"Tea?" He lifted his cup, Narcissa straightened her back and politely shook her head. "I'm rather fine, thank you." Severus only shrugged at her and took a sip. 

"I'm here for a particular reason, Severus," Narcissa said in a hushed tone. 

Severus tilted his head and spoke. "That, I know." 

She took a deep breath before speaking, "I heard Crabbe Sr. and Nott Sr. talking about letting their sons join the Death Eaters. Do you happen to be aware of any plans of the Dark Lord with regard to this?" 

Severus put down his cup and stared at her. "You never learn, Narcissa. I do not know why you decided to address me regarding this subject as I do not have a child, and never plan to have. But then again, you seem to stick your nose in others' business," he paused. "I do not know why they want their imbecile idiotic sons to join the ranks and I happen to not care because that is their decision." 

"The Dark Lord asked for Draco just now, Severus, " Narcissa held her breath. "I'm afraid He's going to let Draco eventually partake in their missions." 

"Then you should've let him stay at Hogwarts. It has come to my attention that Draco did not return even after the Holiday break."

Narcissa kept her face straight. "Circumstances...happened, and I insisted on letting him stay longer. I'm aware of what the Carrow twins are doing during their classes. You let them do such things, Severus." 

"It was the Dark Lord's order, Narcissa. He wants to prepare the students." 

"Prepare them for what?" He didn't bother to answer and only looked at her with blank eyes. She wanted to interrogate him more, but that's not the main reason why she's here. 

"I'm more at ease knowing that my son is within my reach, Severus. You saw what the Dark Lord did to him. I cannot stand to watch him endure the same thing again." 

She heard him sigh as he pursed his lips. "I may have heard something about the Dark Lord's plans on recruiting young wizards and witches to join his cause. I assumed from what you had just said, Draco's friends were already joining by the end of the month. It wasn't only Death Eaters’ children, but also others, mainly in Slytherin house, were being recruited to join." 

Narcissa finally decided to state her purpose. She stared at him directly into his dark, looming eyes. "I want you to look out for Draco, Severus," she said in a stern voice. 

He slowly raised a brow. "From the tone of your voice, you're not asking for a favor, Narcissa. You actually dared to order me."

She couldn't back down now, so she carried on. "I trust you with your godchild's life. You proved to me that you're capable, Severus. I could not ask for anyone but you." 

"I have nothing to prove to you, Narcissa." He said as he leaned his back on his seat. 

"I'm aware," she paused. "I cannot change the Dark Lord's mind for whatever scheme he has for Draco. I only want you to guide him and make sure that he is not harmed. Consider doing this not for me, Severus, but for my son, your godchild." 

Severus remained quiet as he kept his gaze on her. Narcissa saw his expression change. His scowl left and was replaced with a solemn look. He slowly folded his arms over his chest. 

"And what do I get in return?" he paused. "I reckon the size of your vault isn't enough to compensate me, Narcissa. You rather owe me plenty." 

Narcissa's lips curled into a smirk. Of course, she thought. There's always something in return. After all, a Slytherin will forever be a Slytherin. She never averted his eyes. "Anything, Severus." She answered him in a very serious tone. 

Severus rose from his seat, and quietly sauntered in her direction, they were facing each other.

"I am not going to make any empty promises. However, I will see to it that your son doesn't do anything foolish." 

Narcissa knew she had done it. "Very well." 

Severus looked at her eyes and muttered, "Take out your wand." 

\--

Draco didn't know how long he was standing by the door of the drawing-room as he watched the Dark Lord converse with Yaxley in the center of the room. He couldn't hear anything they were discussing as he kept his distance, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. The last time Draco had seen the Dark Lord was the day before he left the Manor to continue his seventh year at Hogwarts with Snape being the new Headmaster. It had been months, but the Dark Lord's aura hadn't changed. The Dark Lord finally noticed his presence as Draco saw him looking in his direction. He straightened his back and fixed his posture, his face void of emotion as he made his way to the Dark Lord. 

"Ah, Draco! I've been wanting to see you." The Dark Lord exclaimed. 

"It is my utmost pleasure, My Lord." He was now standing in front of the Dark Lord. Draco glanced at Yaxley and greeted him with a nod, which Yaxley reciprocated. 

"I have not seen you in a long time, Draco. I noticed that since you've grown your hair, you look exactly like Lucius, albeit in a much more pleasant way." Draco heard Yaxley snort a chuckle but he paid him no mind. Instead, he dauntlessly held the Dark Lord's gaze. 

"I assure you I'm not anything like my father, My Lord." 

The Dark Lord let out a deafening laugh. "Now that's enlightening, my boy," he paused. "You know I am close to losing hope with your family. It is truly a shame considering the name your family has established in our world, but here you are, son, trying to prove that I am mistaken." Draco's body stiffened as he spotted the large snake slithering between his feet. "Ah no, Nagini. Do not scare our guests." The Dark Lord said as he petted the snake's enormous head. Nagini hissed at them. Draco maintained his cold face, showing no fear or trepidation which the Dark Lord found amusing. 

"Forgive me, My Lord. I am aware of my foolish actions from the past and for that, I have no excuse. I understood you were not pleased, My Lord, therefore I earned my punishment which I deserved. If you would let me, My Lord, I would like to prove myself, and this time, I have no intention of disappointing you." Draco could tell that the Dark Lord was pleased with his speech when he saw the Dark Lord's lips curl into a thin smile. 

Draco had thought of this for months now. He concluded that if he really wanted to protect his mother, he needed to be in the Dark Lord's good graces, even if that meant participating in their missions and undertaking the Dark Lord's orders. He knew that his mother would not approve, but it was up to him to protect her now. If Draco managed to make the Dark Lord trust him, he was certain that the Death Eaters' would respect him and his family again. He wanted to be the one laughing at them in the end when he envisioned his family being of authority once again. He had been envisioning this exact moment in his mind; he had already memorized what to say and knew how he should act. Now he could tell that he managed to convince the Dark Lord. 

"Very well." The Dark Lord spoke in a low tone, enough for only him and Yaxley to hear. "Bring the prisoners in, Yaxley," he heard The Dark Lord say as Yaxley bowed his head in respect. "Yes, My Lord." Draco stared at Yaxley's retreating back when the Dark Lord spoke to him. 

"You have spoken well, Draco. You have yet to prove that you are a worthy leader for one of your age, but I'm going to help you become one." He was just about to respond when they were interrupted by loud cries and screams. Draco saw Yaxley dragging two men from the dungeons. They were blindfolded, their hands shackled behind their backs and their mouths were bound shut with a thin piece of clothing to prevent them from talking. Their clothes ragged and frayed, and were soaked in their own blood. Their wounds and injuries were visible and fresh while wailing and struggling to break from Yaxley's hold. 

"Let me introduce our guests, Draco." He didn't tear his gaze from the prisoners as Yaxley removed their blindfold. They looked tired and dirty. "This is Dirk Cresswell," the Dark Lord pointed his wand to the man, and he did the same on the other. "and this is Donaghan Tremlett." Draco recognized Tremlett as the man who performed music at Hogwarts during Yule Ball when he was in his fourth year. 

"They are registered under the Muggle-born Registration Commission and attempt to go into hiding. They dared to speak ill against us, Draco. What do you think we should do to them?" He could feel the threat to the Dark Lord's voice. Draco kept his face straight, as he only stared at the men in front of him. 

"Mudbloods don't deserve anything but death, My Lord, especially when they speak against us." Draco said in a low voice. He heard the Dark Lord chuckle. 

"Quite right, Draco." The men were still squirming on the hard surface when the Dark Lord spoke again. "I want you to use the Cruciatus on them, Draco. I want you to be the one to punish them." 

Draco felt his body went cold. The same feeling he had a year ago when the Dark Lord ordered him to kill Dumbledore. He spent his whole summer break with Bellatrix teaching him Occlumency, Cruciatus, and the Killing Curse as per the Dark Lord's orders. She made him torture rats, cats, birds, and even dogs. She ordered him to kill them, but he couldn't do it leaving his aunt unsurprised when he failed his mission. 

And now the Dark Lord asked him to do it again. This time, he's certain that if he fails, he would die together with these filthy Mudbloods.

He looked straight to the Dark Lord's eyes and said, "Of course, My Lord." He bows and turns his back, walking in front of the prisoners, trying his best not to tremble, occluding as much as he possibly can. It is not that he's scared. He felt pressure knowing he was about to do it with actual people, not just rats and cats. As he was trying not to avert his gaze when he saw the pleading look from the prisoners’ eyes raised his wand, the Dark Lord interjected, "Remember, Draco, the more you mean the spell, the more pain you inflict on them." 

I don't need to mean it, he thought, his wand still pointed at them. The fact that they are Muggle-borns is enough for me to kill — When the thought of Muggle-born came to his mind, a certain Mudblood entered his vision. Granger. As if someone lit him on fire, a drastic surge of fury overtook his senses. That fucking Mudblood. He hadn't realized he was clutching his wand so tightly. 

"Draco —" the Dark Lord didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Draco cast a loud "Crucio!" on Tremlett. The Dark Lord smiled as he saw the man's body writhing and howling in pain as Draco didn't break the curse. After a few minutes, Draco repeated the same curse on Cresswell. They were both shuddering in the agony of the curse. The Dark Lord could not deny the fact that Draco's Crucio was quite powerful. 

Draco wasn't aware of how long he Crucio’d the prisoners but the sound of their screams was hoarse, cracked, and fading, unlike earlier when he just started. 

"Enough." He heard the Dark Lord said as Draco broke the curse and lowered his wand. His chest heaving and he was panting. "Well done, Draco! Well done, My boy!" The Dark Lord exclaimed in glee. 

Draco didn't know what to say so he only nodded his head. He felt strange. He felt...good. 

"You just showed me how different you are from Lucius. Very impressive, Draco," he paused. "I've heard you have not returned to Hogwarts. That's quite fine. I will let you join the Death Eaters on their next mission, and I expect nothing less from you. Your friends will be joining you soon." 

His friends? 

"Forgive me, My Lord, but I don't quite understand —" 

"Your friends at Hogwarts will be joining your ranks soon. I told you, I would make you their leader." 

Draco stayed silent, unable to process what the Dark Lord had just said. Friends? Did he mean Crabbe, Goyle and Theo? Their fathers are Death Eaters so it makes sense. He thought of Zabini. Did that mean they would also take the Mark? 

The Dark Lord took advantage of his silence as he spoke parseltongue and he ordered Nagini to kill the prisoners. The snake hissed at him in return and slithered her way to the bodies lying on the floor. 

When Draco looked back on the prisoners, he was greeted by the horrific sight of blood and Nagini's swelling body. 

\--


End file.
